villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miggs
Santiago and Miggs are the secondary antagonists of the 2014 film, Ride Along. Biography The film starts with Officer James Payton (Ice Cube) meeting with Serbian gangsters over a business deal involving fake passports. James wonders aloud if their boss, the feared gangster called Omar, will respond by killing them. The gangster he speaks to, Marko (Dragos Bucur) doubts his ability to trust James. Outside, in a crowded mall, James and his partners, Miggs (Bryan Callen) and Santiago (John Leguizamo), corner the gangsters and a brief shootout occurs. James runs after Marko, leading to a wild car chase through the city streets until he catches the crook. James, Miggs, and Santiago get chewed out by Lt. Brooks (Bruce McGill) over their involvement in the shootout. Brooks is particularly annoyed with James for his obsession in taking down Omar, especially because the man is so mysterious that not even his own crew knows what he looks like. Brooks orders James to stay off this case. The first stop is outside a bar where a group of bikers are loitering while parked in a handicap spot. James makes Ben handle the situation on his own. Ben confidently walks up to the bikers and attempts to persuade them to move, but one biker spits on Ben's shoe. He insults the biker, which a bigger biker claims is his wife, despite this person having a beard. Ben tries to act tough, right as even more bikers ride in. Meanwhile, James is talking to Santiago, who tells him that a guy named Runflat may have some info on Omar. James goes to help Ben as the bigger biker is holding him by his shirt. He pulls Ben away and gets him back to the car. James drives back to the department and leaves Ben in the car. Ben gets a call from Angela and is upset about everything he's gone through that day. He mentions Cody and Angela tells him that she knows the man because he plays poker with James. She also informs him that a 126 is police code for annoying cases that nobody else wants to handle. Ben walks into the department and sees Cody talking to James, Miggs, and Santiago, telling them about Ben's failed attempt to subdue him. James thinks Ben is ready to quit. He goes back to the car after Ben gets back and gets a call about another case, which Ben eagerly decides to join. The buy is set to take place at a warehouse at night. James orders Ben to stay in the car while he checks it out with Miggs and Santiago. This turns out to be an ambush, as the two cops are dirty and they're working for Omar. They tie James up as the Serbians arrive. Ben sees this and dresses in a leather jacket and shades, pretending to be Omar, since nobody knows what he looks like. He pulls it off for a moment by shooting one goon after he makes a comment on Ben's height. Ben takes advantage of the situation to insult James as he is tied up, and also slapping him. The goons want Ben to stab James to make it convincing, but he only barely pokes him. He cuts James loose and prepares to take him out, but decides instead to continue letting the charade go on. That's when the REAL Omar (Laurence FIshburne) comes out, revealing himself to everybody. He knows of James's pursuit of him, and he offers to let him into his crew. James refuses and informs Omar and the gangsters that the weapons are nothing but replicas. A shootout occurs, with Ben pulling James out of the way of a bullet. Ben also throws back a grenade before it explodes. Miggs throws another, which Ben throws back, and it lands near some explosives. Ben grabs the bag full of money and runs out with James before the explosives blow up. The explosion isn't as big as Ben thought, until a few seconds later when the whole warehouse blows up. A beam flies out and lands on James's car, blowing it up as well. Ben is now high on morphine at the hospital as his leg heals. James apologizes to Ben for his behavior and admits his hesitation to trust others with his sister after their being in and out of foster homes after the deaths of their parents. Ben then gets a call on his phone from one of his friends, "Assface" (his screenname). He tells James that he heard Miggs and Santiago enter Ben's apartment and that they have Angela. James springs into action, while Ben follows suit, despite being barely able to walk. Omar orders James to bring him his money if he wants Angela to be safe. At Ben's place, Miggs hears a noise and goes to investigate. James trips him down the stairs and knocks him unconscious. Ben jumps in through the window and fights with Omar while James fights Santiago. Ben gets in a few hits but Omar throws him all over the place hard. Santiago shoots James in the shoulder and almost kills him until Angela gets loose and whacks him hard across the face with a frying pan. Omar grabs Angela and takes her away. James follows them outside and he aims his gun at Omar. In response, Omar holds Angela at gunpoint. He orders James to drop his weapon while Ben sneaks around a car. The two see each other and Ben mouths to James to trust him. Ben hops over the car and kicks Omar in the face, giving Angela a chance to run. James then takes his gun and shoots Omar twice to take him down. The three criminals are arrested and Brooks commends James for finally getting his man. James is thankful to Ben for his help. Ben thinks he's got James's blessing at last, though the man is too proud to admit it. Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Scapegoat